The Dance
by RavenRose7
Summary: A little story about Beast Boy and Ravem and dancing lol....i might write another chapter later.....read and review!
1. Chapter 1

(okay so umm little fluff about Raven and BB...idk..i just wanted to write it so whatever,...hope its as good as the others! -)

The Dance

She was dancing circles as the cool moon light washed over her. She looked incredibly graceful as he watched her, astounded at how happy and free she looked. Suddenly the music stopped and the dark angel opened her eyes. Beast Boy hid in the shadows still quietly watching in wonder as she just stood there. She looked around almost as if to check that no one was there then closed her eyes again as another song came on. Soon she started to dance, no float again as Beast Boy saw it. He had never known Raven could dance so beautifully. He had never really known that Raven could do much more then make cruel jokes at him and read. He was enchanted by the girl dancing in circles. Who knew that a misunderstood thought to be goth could look like this. Lost in his own thought he didn't realize the song had ended and she was leaving.

Raven looked over at Beast Boy. He had just quickly looked away at the TV but he had been staring at her again.  
Why was he staring at her? She looked down at herself in an attempt to see if something was wrong with her but everything seemed fine. Thinking deeply she jumped when Beast Boy ploped down on the seat beside her.

"Hi yah Rae!" He said in a slightly to cheerful voice.

"Hi..." She said as monotonusly as she could.

" Whatcha doing?" he said again as cheerful as before.

"Reading, What does it look like?" she said annoyence edgeing her voice.

"Oh well okay then...bye!" He said quickly then winked, yes winked, at her and ran off to play video games.

Raven was dumbfounded. Did he just wink at her? What was he hiding? What did he know? Questions plagued her the rest of the day untill finally she could calm her mind enough to meditate untill everone went to sleep and she could go to the living room to dance.

Beast Boy took his hiding spot behind the counter, the same he had before. He waited as best he could but he wasent being very patient. Finally she came and turned on the music. Beast Boy jumped ,but thankfully stayed quiet,  
from the music because he had been asleep. She didn't immediatly start danceing but instead stood still for a moment. Soon her smooth voice floated over.

"I know your there." she said though her usual monotone had a hint of sadness in it.

Beast Boy jumped then turned red with embarresment. " I...I'm sorry...I..was just..." he trailed off finding no good explination.

She walked over slowly. " You were just spying on me?"

He started to stutter. "Well...I mean..no not spying...don't kill me!" Is what he could finaly say.

Raven smiled down at the floor and waited for him to stop babbaling.  
"I'm not going to kill you." she said simply.

Beast Boy sighed with relif.

"Beast Boy go to bed. Please leave me alone." She said finally with the sadness ebing back into her voice.

Starting to walk away Beast Boy made it to the door then stopped. "Can I ask one question before I go?" He said gently while walking back towrds her.

She nodded slightly as he got closer and closer.

He took her hand and pulled her forwerd. "Would you like to dance?"

( okay i hope you liked it!!!!! i might write another chappie at some point...idk..tell me in reviews!!!!!!!!!) 


	2. Chapter 2

(okay so i said id put another chapter in and i will though i dont know how good this one is compared to the last one so i guess at least i tried! Enjoy! -)

The Dance (part 2)

Follow me

That night had been the best of her life. She still could remeber every single detail and cherished it.  
They had danced practically all night, never stopping, not even when the music did stop. It had been sweet and sincere and the most wonderful Raven had ever felt. But...it was gone. After that night he had not come back, not one single time. It had been over a month and still he didn't come to dance with her. While thinking of that night brought wonderful feelings to her it also brought heartbreak with it and that is why she was standing there instead of dancing like she always did.

'Maybe he has been too busy. Every think of that?' Knowledge asked thoughtfully.

'With what?' Raven spat back, heartbreak turning to anger.

'He could be just very tired and going to sleep early. You've had a lot of battles lately.' Knowledge replied keeping calm.

'Okay, that still dosn't explain why he hasn't said anything to me during the day!' She said still upset.

Suddenly a voice broke through her mental battle. To be precise the voice of the boy that the battle was over. Raven turned around quickly to see him standing in the doorway. Seeing him gave her enough distraction to push away knowledges voice saying 'See..' Beast Boy looked at her and repeated the question.

"Raven, Why are you still up?" He said though his voice, for once, actually showed monotone and no concern at all. The way he said it actually could have brought her to tears. Taking a minute to blow back the confusion she stared at him then responded.

"You know why Beast Boy. You've known for over a month." She said making sure her voice matched his.

He only nodded and got a glass of water and started to head back to his room. Raven was stunned but definitly upset and before the living room door could close behind him she practically yelled.

"You have no right to do this to me Beast Boy!" She yelled her cool monotone totally over-rided. She smirked when she saw him stop and turn.

"No right to do what, Raven?" He said back his voice mixed with anger and power.

"To treat me like this. Ignoring me on every turn no matter how despretly I try to get you to pay attention." She said lowering her voice.

Now it was Beast Boy's turn to smirk. "Oh i'm so sorry Rae. It must hurt you a lot to be ignored." He said his voice mocking.

Raven was shocked that he was acting like this. "Why are you doing this to me? What did I do to deserve this?" She asked her voice wavering and her eyes ready to spill over. She could see the hurt in his face and that he was trying to cover it up as well.

"You don't understand. Your the one doing this to me. Rae im tired of being ignored by you. I like you, a lot but you don't even seem to care. I try to get your attention but you ignore me all the same. I'm returning the favor, returning the hurt." He said his voice changing from angry to pain. It brought him little justice to see the confusion, understanding, and realazation cross her face.

"I...but...you don't understand." Was all she could manage to stutter out.

"I understand completely Raven. It's you that dosen't understand." He said, leaving the room, and leaving her shocked and breathless.

Raven stood there shocked and hurt. She had never realized how badly it hurt him when she didn't show emotion. He didn't understand that she couldn't show emotion! She wanted despretly to make him understand this but...how? Knowledge was the first to speak and break the silene and confusion in her mind.

'Go after him. That's what he needs' She said urgingly.

Raven shook her head. ' He doesn't want me to. He doesn't care enough.' She said following the sorrow.

Knowledge smiled. 'Then you have to care more. Enough for both of you.'

Raven opened her eyes. Knowledge was right (lol hahah clique) she had to follow him. With out thinking of anything else she rushed out the door and down the hall. She didn't see him at first but soon found his energy aura. He was outside and Raven had to get to him. She teleported outside and to where he stood. She rushed up to him and engulfed him in a hug. He was startled and pushed her away.

"What are you doing?" He asked his anger still fresh.

"Not ignoring." She said and hugged him again. This time he hugged back and she felt the warmth run through her immediatly.

"Im so sorry Beast Boy. I neevr ment to make you feel like that." She said quietly.

Beast Boy smiled. "You were forgiven as soon as you followed me." He said gently then kissed her.

(i don't think it was as good but idk please review?!!!!) 


End file.
